The NCIS Family Complete
by eclaregurl
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if/ when Ziva and Tony, and Abby and McGee got together what their family life would be like? READ this for one theory! "'Hello, my Izzy! My little Israeli baby'" "'Caitlyn Danielle DiNozzo, up now'"
1. Moring with DiNozzos

**(A/N: Hi, again! Sorry, yea, I did it again… Anyway, this idea has really been on my mind for a while, since I made a vid for YouTube about it! I decided it was time to write about this NCIS family and the kids they have. I do not own NCIS or any of its characters, just the kids! Enjoy!)**

The sun shone brightly into the room of one very happy Anthony D. DiNozzo, Jr. Being awoken by an annoying ringing sound, he awoke in the same place he had been for about eleven years now, Tony leaned over to kiss his wonderful wife on the cheek, "Good morning, Sweetie!" As he reached over to grab his phone, the object of the annoying ringing, Tony rested his other hand on his five year old twins heads respectively, "I will need to get the thermometer but you two probably won't be going to school today." Tony looked at his phone, "Wow, thirty missed calls! Let's see, Abby, McGee, and Gibbs!" Tony looked at the clock; it read 8:30, two hours passed the time he and his wife were supposed to be at NCIS. "Crap! That explains the thirty missed calls!" Tony mumbled as he called the last one who called him.

"Boss! I just woke up! I guess Zi, and I forgot to set the alarm after the party yesterday," Tony said apologetically. "I know it's not every day we celebrate Kate and Katie turning ten, just get here, DiNozzo. Are Eleanor and Troy any better?" Gibbs asked. "I think they still have a fever, I will have to check," Tony said as he tried to wake up Ziva without her pointing a gun in his face. "Duck said go ahead and bring them with you and he will watch them and monitor their fevers," Gibbs told him. "Ok, boss, we will be there as soon as we get the girls to school and babysitter. Later, Boss," Tony said before he heard the click of Gibbs phone. "Hmm," Ziva groaned as she rolled out of the bed. "You get a shower, My Ninja, and I will get the kids up then you can make their breakfast and then I will get ready after breakfast," Tony said kissing her forehead and holding the sleeping twins on his hips. "Ok, Tony," she mumbled.

Tony walked into the twin's bedroom and set them on Troy's basketball bed. Troy curled into a ball and went into a slightly fitful sleep. Eleanor began to cry, "Daddy, not feel good!" Tony picked her back up and placed the thermometer under her arm, "I know, Monkey, I know. Troy always could sleep his illness away like your mother but you, Monks, are just like me we don't sleep well when we are sick so we are sick longer. Ah, 100.9, better at least you aren't at 102.9 like you were yesterday. Let's put some clean PJ's on and you can go see Pawpaw Ducky today. Ok, Monkey?" "Otay, Daddy," she sniffed crumpling his shirt in her hand, "Monkeys." Tony chuckled, "Ok, you can wear your favorite Monkey PJ's and fuzzy socks and you can take your monkey, and blankie." After Tony had redressed her and wrapped her in a blanket on her bed, Eleanor held her monkey tight and placed her thumb in her mouth.

Tony walked back to Troy's bed, and began rubbing his back, "Hey, Cheerio. Let's get up so we can take your temp, get you in some clean PJ's, and you can go back to sleep on the way to see, Pawpaw Ducky. Ok, Troy?" "Otay, Daddy," Troy whispered still groggy from sleep. "Hmm, you really are like your momma, your temp is down to 99.9," Tony said before getting out Troy's basketball PJ's and putting them and his blue slipper socks on him. "Come on, guys, you two can cuddle on the couch while I get your sissies up," Tony said as he placed them on the couch and wrapped a blanket around them. "Daddy, don go!" Eleanor cried. "Shh, Monkey, I'll be back, can you stay with Bubby while I go get Katie, Savy, and Lilly? Mommy will be down soon ok?" "Otay," Eleanor whimpered as she snuggled closer to Troy.

Tony slowly opened the door to his oldest daughter's room, if he didn't wake her up right he could get punched in the face or gut (once she hit him even lower), she gets defensive when she is woken up just like her mother. At least she doesn't have a gun like Ziva, he always thought. "Katiecakes? Are you awake?" Tony asked. "Ten more minutes, Daddy," Katie mumbled. Tony chuckled, "Actually, Baby Girl, you have had more than two extra hours of sleep today, your mom and I are late for work, Uncle Gibbs called." "Please," she mumbled from under the pile of blankets. "Ok," he chuckled again, "I'll go wake Savy and Lilly." Tony kissed her on the forehead and walked to his three year old daughter's room.

Hearing babbling from the room, Tony opened the door fast and said, "Who's My Georgia Baby?" The chubby three year old looked at him and giggled, "Me!" Tony went and picked her up and held her above his head for a moment before bringing her into a hug, "That's right, SG! You are my Savannah Georgia DiNozzo! Let's see what should we wear today?" Tony said as he walked over to her dresser. "Princess!" Savannah said with a giggle. Tony laughed at he pulled out Savannah's Disney princess t-shirt, skirt and leggings to match, "Do you mean this outfit, Savy?" Savannah clapped her chubby hands and giggled, "Yea!" After getting her dressed including her princess sweatshirt and hot pink socks, Tony walked with her to his one year olds room.

"Here, Savy," Tony said as he placed a kiss on her head and deposited the three year old in front of her favorite toy: the mirror. Tony then turned to the crib in the corner, containing his tan, very dark haired, one year old baby girl in it. "Hey, my little baby," he cooed to wake her. "There are Lilly's big brown eyes!" he said as she opened her eyes and smiled. "Hello, my Izzy! My little Israeli baby!" Tony smiled as he walked her over to her changing table, "You still look just like your beautiful Israeli momma! Like her when she was a baby! Yes, baby!" after changing Lilly, he put on her onesie that had been passed through all his girls starting with Katie that said, "My finger maybe small… but I can still wrap Daddy around it!" her pink heart jeans with the jacket that matched, and her little pink socks. Tony picked her up and scooped up Savannah on the way out the door, "Come on, my baby girls! Let's go see what Mommy's making for breakfast! Mmmm!"

When he got downstairs, Troy was sitting in his booster seat half asleep with his head on the table, and Eleanor was holding onto Ziva tight, like a monkey on her back, as she made pancakes and eggs. "Good morning, Tony!" Ziva said giving him his favorite smile and a peck on the lips. "Mornin' Babe! Hey, wanna help me get them in their seats?" Tony asked as he handed Ziva her mini double. "Hey, Neshima!" Ziva said lightly tickling Lilly and placing her in her highchair. "Eema, not feel good!" Eleanor told her mother when she moved quickly. "I know, I'm sorry, Ahavah," Ziva said to her. "Want to come see Daddy, Monks?" Tony asked after he placed Savannah in her booster seat so she wouldn't run around. Eleanor simply nodded, and Tony took her off Ziva's back. "Where is Katie, Tony? Shouldn't she be up now?" Ziva asked.

"Oh, I let Katiecakes sleep in for a few more minutes, can you get her up?" Tony asked as he gave medicine to Eleanor and Troy. "Alright, Tony," Ziva said after hugging him. Ziva walked up the stairs mumbling to herself about the girls turning Tony into a push offer. Ziva walked into Katie's room and flipped on the lights, "Caitlyn Danielle DiNozzo, up now!" "Yes, Mommy!" Katie said jumping up. Ziva looked at her daughter with her hands on her hips; "Caitlyn Danielle, how do you always get your daddy to let you sleep in almost every day?" Katie tried for innocence, "Because he loves me?" Ziva's gaze softened as she walked over to her daughter bent to her level and rested her hands on her shoulders, "And I love you too my little bekhirah, but did your daddy not tell you we are running late?" Katie looked down, "Yes." "Then why would you ask to sleep in?" Ziva asked her lifting Katie's chin. "I don't know, Mommy, I'm sorry," Katie said. Ziva smiled, "That's alright, Baby, but I swear you girls are turning your father into a total push 'offer'" Katie giggled, "That's push 'over' mommy." Ziva smiled again pressing her nose to Katie's, "Whatever, just hurry up and get downstairs for breakfast, doodle bug. It's chilly and rainy outside, so dress correctly." Katie tilted her head up and kissed Ziva nose, "Ok, Mommy, love you!" "Love you to my little bekhirah, see you downstairs."

**(A/N: So what do you think of the DiNozzo kids? I hope this gave you a little insight to the DiNozzo family how I see it! Next chapter will be getting to NCIS and hopefully in a close chapter you will meet the McGee kids, it's my goal anyway. Also, I love suggestions! Like any ideas of what the kids may do in this story or other stories? Please review!)**


	2. Finally Arrived

**(A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed and everything on the first chapter! Here's chapter 2! At the end of this chapter are ages of DiNozzo kids and McGee kids, most you will meet later though, and some answers to a few questions. Enjoy!)**

Downstairs Tony was holding Eleanor, facing away from the stairway, and making faces at his babies to make them laugh. He just loves those baby giggles! "I see your father is making faces at you again," Ziva giggled from behind Tony. "Ahh!" Tony said startled. "Whoa, My Ninja, whoa! I thought we agreed you wouldn't sneak up on me anymore?" Tony whined, "It embarrasses me in front of the kids!" Ziva smiled and kissed his head, "Oh, I'm sorry you don't have Gibbs' excellent hearing!" "My hearing is just fine!" Tony said defensively. Handing Eleanor to Ziva, Tony spoke, "Anyway, since you are now here, my ninja, I'm gonna run upstairs and get dressed." He returned ten minutes later in his gray suit.

Another ten minutes later, they heard Katie run down the stairs. "Caitlyn! No, running on the stairs!" Ziva called to get her to slow down, but she was too, late. Katie was already sliding across the floor in high polka dot socks, denim capris, white shirt, a light brown jacket, and Tony's holey NCIS hat. "Sorry, Eema," Katie said as she used the table to stop herself.

"Where did you get that hat, Katiecakes?" Tony asked knowing the answer. Katie shifted uneasily, "I, uh, found it in your closet. I love the story behind it, it's interesting. And well you don't wear it so I was wondering if I could wear it today for crazy hat and sock day! See, for today only as long as we are in our class room, we can just wear our socks like no shoes, and we vote on who's we like best and the winners get a prize!" Tony chuckled, "Of course you may take it!" Tony pulled her into a hug, "It's yours now." "Thanks, Daddy!" "Ok, now eat so we can go, Bekhirah," Ziva laughed as she went to get the kids shoes. "Ok, Eema," Katie said sitting down and eating her cereal.

Ziva returned with pink and blue monkey rain boots, pink rain boots, pink sparkling baby tennis shoes, and blue polka dot rain boots. "Here, Tony," she said handing him Eleanor's monkey boots. "Here mommy, I'll take Bubby and Lilly's shoes," Katie said. "Thank you, motek!" Ziva smiled and handed Katie the blue polka dot boots and the pink sparling baby tennis shoes before she bent down and placed the pink boots on Savannah's kicking feet.

"Ok now I gotta get my boots!" Katie announced getting up and running to the closet. Katie returned with her light and dark brown rain boots, her red rain coat, a blue mickey rain coat, pink Minnie rain coat, an aqua and purple mermaid shaped rain coat, and one small clear one with pink trim. Ziva watched Katie set them on her chair and hand a few to Tony.

Ziva pulled her into a tight hug, "Thank you, Bekhirah! You are always such a big help! I love you!" After recovering from her surprise, Katie grinned and hugged her back, "I love you too, Eema!" Tony paused in the middle of putting coats on the other kids and smirked, "What am I chopped liver?" Katie ran over to hug Tony, "Of course not, Daddy! I love you!" Ziva walked over to him and hugged him with Katie between them and kissed him, "As do I, my little hairy butt." Katie giggled, "Ew!" causing Savannah and Lilly to giggle as well. Tony smirked to Ziva, "I think she finds that funny. You find that funny do you Katie? You know what's even funnier? THIS!" And with that Tony and Ziva attacked their ten year old, tickling her mercilessly.

Suddenly, Tony and Ziva's phones beeped. Checking their phones they got identical texts from Abby: "Where are you guys?! Gibbs is close to having a conniption!" Ziva turned to Tony and Katie, "I'll tell her we are on our way, Tony, get the babies in the car, Katie, help Daddy. I need to get my service weapon." "Grab mine too, please, Zi!" Tony called after her as she ran up the stairs to the safe.

"I got Savy and Lilly, Daddy!" Katie said as she finished putting her jacket on and putting their jackets on them. "Thanks, Baby girl! I'm going to get Monks and Cheerio in their car seats and then I'll come back to get everyone's bags," Tony said as he headed to the garage with Eleanor and Troy in his arms.

After dropping off Katie at school and Lilly and Savannah at daycare, Tony and Ziva finally arrived at NCIS. "Alright my poor sick little Monkey, let's go see Pawpaw," Tony said as he unfastened her car seat belt and lifted her out, while Ziva did the same with Troy who was sleeping again. Hitting the elevator button, Tony kissed Ziva's cheek one last time, before being around everyone. The doors opened and they found Abby pacing. "There you are!" Abby said hugging the four, "Gibbs was about to send a search party after you!" As they walked onto the elevator, Abby was still hugging them tight causing Eleanor to moan, "Aunt Abby, not feel good!" "Oh, I'm sorry, baby," Abby said backing up and kissing her forehead, "Pawpaw Ducky will make it all better!" "And Jimmy," Eleanor whispered. "And Jimmy," Abby confirmed with a smile, it was no secret Jimmy and Eleanor had a special connection since she was two.

Suddenly the doors opened revealing the familiar annoyingly orange walls, and Abby ran out, "I found them! They are ok!" "Aren't we being a bit dramatic today, Mrs. McGee?" McGee smirked causing everyone to smile when Abby marched over to him with her hands on her hips. "Timmy now is not the time or the place!" Then her arms relaxed and she smiled at him, "I'll be in the lab, I'll check on the kids in a few, 'kay, Babe?" McGee nodded and blew her a kiss as she walked away. "Which kids are here, McGee?" Ziva asked confused as Gibbs walked over and said 'hi' to the twins. "Chyan and TJ. They visited Eleanor and Troy during the party yesterday, thought they needed some cake, I found them and brought them back out but I guess not before they got sick too," McGee shrugged. "Ah, well, Gibbs we are going to take them down to Ducky, I promise we will be right back up!" Ziva said as she led Tony to the other elevator to autopsy. "You better! I got a call just before you got here, body at Quantico!" Gibbs called after them.

As Tony and Ziva stepped out of the elevator into the basement, Tony called into the room, "Autopsy Gremlin, Duck? We need to hurry back upstairs." Little Eleanor coughed as she poked Tony, "Daddy, don call Jimmy, 'Topsy Gemlen'!" "Oh, that's ok, Nora," Jimmy said as he stepped in front of them grinning. Eleanor smiled and leaned to him as he took her, "Hi, Jimmy!" Eleanor wrapped her arms around his neck tightly as he hugged her. Ducky came over smiling too, "Hello, Troy, Eleanor, Anthony, and Ziva. We will take them, hurry get back upstairs." "Oh, Ducky we have a body," Ziva told him as she handed Troy to him. "Ah, yes, well then we shall be up as soon as our temporary baby sitter gets here," Ducky said. Then the doors shot open, "I'm here. I can't believe Gibbs didn't tell me while I was up there!" Abby took Troy from Ducky, "Hurry guys!" Abby ran to set Troy in the room to the side, and came back for Eleanor, "Come see, Auntie Abby!" "NO! Want Jimmy!" Eleanor cried. Jimmy shushed her, "I'll be back don't worry, Nora. You take a nice nap, and I will be back, ok?" Jimmy kissed her head and handed her to Abby. "Later!" the four said to Abby as they got on the elevator. "Aunt Abby?" Eleanor said with tears in her eyes once they all left. "What is it sweetie?" Abby asked. "Lay down with me?" Abby grinned, "I would love too!" Abby walked into the other room that was set up just for kids sick days when Kate and Katie were little, and laid down on the big bed with her twins and the DiNozzo twins curled next to her.

**(A/N: So what did you think? Well, as promised here are the ages: Caitlyn (Katie) Danielle DiNozzo: 10, Eleanor Natasha DiNozzo: 5, Michael DiNozzo: 5, Savannah (Savy) Georgia DiNozzo: 3, Lillian (Lilly) Diane DiNozzo: 1, Kate Alyssa McGee: 10, Chyan Elizabeth McGee: 5, Timothy (Timmy Jr./ TJ) Joshua McGee Jr.: 5, Madeline (Maddie) Nicole McGee: 4, Eva Nadine McGee: 3, Emilie Samantha McGee: 1, also here's a bonus: Jimmy's daughter Melody Anastasia Palmer: 3. Melody will probably show up later too. Also, I was asked if I meant for Katie and Kate to basically have the same name, the answer is yes. McGee, Abby and tony agreed their first daughter should be named after Kate in some way; each couple took one version of her name: Caitlyn and Kate. One more thing it is a lot of kids for Ziva but she's got Tony, plus Katie is a big help! **** Till next time!)**


End file.
